


One Innocent Morning

by MarriedToTheShip (CeciliaShipsALot)



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Steve Rogers, Camping, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, James "Bucky" Barnes - Freeform, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Stucky - Freeform, Top Bucky Barnes, rainy day, steve rogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 10:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18444674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeciliaShipsALot/pseuds/MarriedToTheShip
Summary: Steve and Bucky are going camping in their van, its a nice rainy morning in the middle of no where. Cuddles turn into something very, very different.





	One Innocent Morning

It was a nice morning, relaxing and calm. Steve and Bucky had gone out the night before to the campground. They slept in their van because of the rain, and maybe because one of them forgot to pack a tent...

 

It's raining outside and they're all alone in the middle of a forest. 

 

Bucky looks out the window and sighs a happy sigh, the light patter of rain on the roof is nice. Bucky turns to see Steve still asleep, all cute and content. He smiles. Steve looks innocent, just laying there, a sheet half kicked off of him. He always looks so peaceful when he sleeps, his small hands tangled in the covers, or under a pillow. Bucky loves his boyfriend. He loves him so much it's almost disgusting. At least, that's what other people think. Steve loves Bucky back, he always has, so it's comforting when they are together. 

 

Bucky wraps his body around Steve, curling his legs and arms and holding him close. He's warm and bony, always bony. He thinks he hears Steve mumble. Bucky's hands roam up his chest, and then down, down, down his stomach. His hand stops at the waistband and- he's hard.  _Jesus Christ._  Bucky thinks. Here he was about to cuddle his boyfriend and now, there's a bit of a distraction. Bucky sighs, and god, he's already turned on. It's too early for this so he rests his hand on Steve's side. Steve squirms in his sleep and presses back against Bucky. His cock twitches and Bucky takes a sharp inhale of breath. His dick is hardening and he shuts his eyes.

 

He gives in. He moves his head and kisses down the back of Steve's neck. It's wet and filthy, and it's not helping either of their situations. Bucky shifts his mouth against the shell of Steve's ear, and then against his jawline. He grinds against his boyfriend's ass, and moans at the friction. Steve shivers and grumbles awake. Bucky's ministrations continue, he nibbles at his jawline. It draws a soft moan from Steve.

 

"Ahh, Buck..." Steve cranes his head to give him more access to his neck. 

 

"Morning sunshine." Bucky licks a stripe up his neck. The patter of rain picks up slightly and Steve smiles and pushes back against Bucky. He sighs and moves his hand to his stomach.

 

"Mm.." Steve gives an airy giggle, "What time is it?"

 

"Probably ten am," Bucky continues to kiss him, "Maybe later." Steve starts rolling his ass in a circular motion. Bucky pushes back, and whispers in his ear.

 

"What's got you all hot, huh Stevie?" Bucky laughs and groans.

 

"Oh I don't know, maybe because I woke up to you mouthing on my neck?" Steve retorts, yet sill groans.

 

"Roll over." Bucky asks- no, commands.

 

Steve moves willingly onto his back, he has a blush all over his face, and its creeping down his neck. His bottom lip is between his teeth and he holds eye contact with Bucky.

 

"Good boy." Bucky praises

 

"Mmm..." Steve replies.

 

Bucky shifts down by his legs and spreads them. Steve props himself up on his elbows, and gives a half-smirk. Bucky's breath is hot and it works his way up his thighs, right to his noticeable bulge. Steve gasps and shuts his eyes. Bucky takes his time, slowly but surely moving his hands up and down Steve's thighs. They catch at the waistband of his boxer briefs and he hooks his fingers at the hem.

 

"Bucky," Steve whines, "Please god, come on."he draws out the last word and runs a hand through his hair.

 

"So pretty" Bucky hums, "all splayed out for me like this, pliant, and so willing." Bucky tugs on the boxers and Steve lifts his hips up, they're thrown to the other side of the van and Bucky all but growls.

 

"Please..." Steve's attempts are futile, he just wants Bucky's mouth on him somewhere, anywhere.

 

Bucky presses a kiss to the head of Steve's upright dick. Steve closes his eyes again. All at once Bucky takes him down to the root.

 

"Oh my god!" Steve almost shouts, it's too much, too fast. "Bucky...oh Jesus... ah." He sounds whiny and he knows it.

 

Bucky smirks as much as he can with a cock in his mouth. And Steve thinks he looks so good, so pretty, lips wrapped around him. Bucky moves his head up and down, slowly, his tongue laps at Steve and he hollows his cheeks.

 

"Buck! if you don't let up, i'm not going to last- oh- very long." Steve falls back and his hand finds its way to Bucky's hair.

 

Bucky laughs, and it sends shiver up Steve's spine. He takes his mouth off and teases him with kisses all down his shaft.

 

"Mm, baby." Bucky laps at the head and precum spreads over his tongue. He swallows and takes him down slowly, swirling his tongue. One of his hands roams up to Steve's nipple, and he rubs him thumb over it.

 

"Ohhh..." Steve pulls lightly at Bucky's hair.

 

He moans and keeps going, his other hand travel past his balls and circles Steve's hole.

 

"Fuck! Bucky! Oh my god! Hngg, shit!

 

Bucky bobs his head faster, and he pulls the hand from his chest down to cup his ass. Bucky pops off for a millisecond.

 

"Always so goddamn sensitive. Look at you, practically begging for it. If you ask me nicely, I'll let you come." 

 

Steve throws his head back. "Please, please, please!" Steve whines high in his throat.

 

"Please what?" Bucky narrows his eyes and looks Steve right in the eyes.

 

"Please let me cum!" Steve shouts and rolls his head back and forth.

 

"Mm, since you asked like such a good boy." Bucky takes his dick down until he's practically choking on it, sucking and humming.

 

Steve thrusts his hips up and chokes on his moans. And then he's cumming, right into Bucky's warm, wet, soft mouth. Fireworks go off in his head and he moans and groans raggedly, aftershocks hitting him.

 

Bucky swallows, one, twice, and a third time. "Hell Stevie, you com like a fucking waterfall."

 

Steve pulls Bucky's face up to his and kisses him, warm and feverish, urgent and begging. "God... Bucky." He tastes himself on Bucky's lips and it's so goddamn hot he thinks he'll die from it.

 

"What a good boy you are for me, so good for me, you'd do whatever I ask wouldn't you?" Bucky's rambling, and bites down and licks at the shoulder.

 

"Yeah, anything." Steve sighs and smooths Bucky's hair out, he reaches down to cup his cock in his hand. "You're do hard, I love it."

 

Bucky burrows his head in the pillow next to Steve's head. "Ugh, can I fuck you baby?"

 

Steve looses the words in his mouth, his eyes open and he nods furiously. "Yeah, but we don't have any-"

 

Bucky reaches for his backpack and pulls a tube of lube from the front pocket.

 

"Such a romantic." Steve muses, but even still, he licks his lips and swallows.

 

Steve moves his tiny amble body and lays on his stomach. Bucky kneels between his legs and pulls them over his lap. He massages his hand up and down Steve's back and rest them on Steve's ass. He kneads his cheeks and whispers, "You remember the first time we fucked? you sat on my lap and fucking milked me, you came twice just from my dick." Bucky moves to grab the lube.

 

"Yeah, I remember, 'never forget that." Steve rolls his hips and moans.

 

"You hard again already?" Bucky slicks up a finger and spreads Steve's cheeks. Steve moves his legs farther apart and whispers a pathetic "yes". Bucky circles his rim and starts to push his finger in, the ring of muscle slowly gives way. Steve shifts at the pleasure and slight discomfort, he moans and lays his head down. Bucky starts to push his finger deeper, in and out, over and over again. He slides in another finger in. He pumps his hand gently and scissors his fingers.

 

"Yeah." Steve grinds his ass against him and his breath starts becoming shallow.

 

The rain comes down faster and there is a murmur of thunder. Bucky pushes in another and leans to kiss at the small of Steve's back. "I love it when you're loud. Mm, you're almost ready?"

 

"I've been ready! Please, Fuck me. Fuck me Barnes, please." Bucky moves to grab a condom but Steve holds his hand and softly shakes his head. Bucky bites at Steve's neck and slicks his cock up. 

 

Bucky places his hands on either side of Steve's head and lines his up his dick with Steve's wet, open hole. He presses the tip against the rim and slowly pushes against it. The muscles gives way easily and Bucky rams into him. 

 

"Ah!," Steve all but screams at the sudden fullness. "Fuck...". He rolls his head against the pillow and whimpers.

 

Bucky gives him a moment to collect himself. He wraps his arm around Steve's chest and pulls Steve up, his kneeling, his back flush against Bucky's chest. Steve gasps at the change in position and wraps his arms around Bucky's neck.

 

"Mm yeah, You love this don't you?" Bucky starts moving out and then slowly pushes in again. Steve rests his head on Bucky's shoulder and licks at his jaw. Bucky builds a steady rhythm, one hand holding him up, and other roaming Steve's chest.

 

Speed builds up and Steve is helplessly grinding against Bucky. Steve has a steady string of moans coming out, they're muffled slightly when another rumble of thunder hits, this time there is a flash of lightning. 

 

"Look at you babydoll," Steve moans loudly at the pet name. He glances up and sees himself in the rear-view mirror. Steve closes his eyes and cries out.

 

"Ah. Harder, god Buck." Bucky moans and snaps his forwards. He reaches down with his hand, he circles his finger around where he's moving in and out of Steve. Steve sobs and moves his hand to cup Bucky's cheek. Steve's moan get faster and louder.

 

"You close baby?" Bucky growls and somehow moves faster. Steve nods and he jerks his hips. Bucky snakes his hands down Steve's stomach until he grabs his dick and squezes to stave him off.

 

"Oh god!" Steve moans and shifts "Bucky! I-"

 

"You want to come babydoll? 

 

"Yes!" Steve yells.

 

"Why should I let you?" Bucky slows his movements down slightly.

 

"Ohh, I'll be good, I'll be a good boy, let you fuck me. God you feel so good! So big and agh- I'm so full. Please Bucky!"

 

Bucky pistons his hips and starts pumping his hand over Steve's cock. It seconds before he's spilling over Bucky's hand. Onto the pillow, the blanket, and his stomach. 

 

"Fuck fuck fuck!" Steve cries and goes limp against Bucky's shoulder.

 

Bucky keeps going, his eyes shut tight, and then he's moaning. "Holy fuck! So good, you're so good! You feel like fucking heaven, so tight, always virgin tight, and the sounds you make Jesus. Enough to kill a man! You-" And then Bucky moans loudly and spills inside Steve.

 

Steve moans and sits back on Bucky's cock. Bucky holds Steve up, he's shaking and his head still lulls on his lovers shoulder. Bucky lays Steve down again and pulls out slowly. The rain is staring to let up and and flops next to him. 

 

"God I love you Buck, I love you so damn much, you're too good to me." Steve laughs.

 

"Mm, I love you too Buck."

 

"Next time, can you choose a more _convenient_ time?' Steve sighs as he feels Bucky ripping out of him.

 

"Yeah, whatever punk. You were hard first."


End file.
